Warrior Cats Smutty Stories
by bluestar'sdedson
Summary: le smut send meh requests .3. i also do smut rps on roblox, so pm me if ya wanna do all that jazz. (on warriors forest territory only!)


hi! welcome to warrior cats smut. i do gay, lesbian, straight, etc.

what i do: rape, lust, love, etc.

i do a bunch kinks as well.

also, pm me if you have a roblox and want to erp on there.

CHAPTER 1

Darktail X Puddleshine

this is after darktail punishes needletail, and says that he needs to punish puddleshine as well...but we never see darktail punish puddleshine...soooo...;)

Darktail growled, sheathing his large claws. "Leave Needletail, Violetpaw. I need to punish Puddleshine," he smirked, winking.  
Violetpaw stared at him in confusion, she didn't know what she meant, but nodded. Darktail snorted and padded off into the medicine cat den.  
Puddleshine heard his pawsteps and blinked, turning to Darktail. "Hi, Darktail." He mewed, his voice sweet. Darktail faked a smile, and padded foward. "You let Mothwing and Alderheart take our herbs?" He growled, showing his yellow teeth.  
Puddleshine flinched. "I-I had to...Darktail...I-" Darktail snarled, and pinned him down. "I SHOULD kill you, but.."  
The tom thought for a moment. "Oh! I know." He smirked, grinning. Darktail sat up, his member half out of it's sheath.  
Puddleshine stared at him in horror. "D-Darktail! I can't! I'm a medicine cat!" He winced. Darktail rolled his eyes and shoved the tom foward.  
Puddleshine frowned and began to paw at Darktail's dick, slowly using both paws to jack him off slowly. "Fuck! Damn, you're good at this. Maybe we should do this everyday," he smirked.  
The mottled tom shook his head. "Please, no..." The medicine cat winced in response. "Whatever, just go faster, or I'll snap your neck." Darktail threatened, much to Puddleshine's dismay.  
Eventually, Darktail's massive cock was out of it's sheath. "Come on now, you know what to do." Darktail purred. Puddleshine winced quietly, and slowly wrapped his mouth around Darktail's dick. Puddleshine gagged, making Darktail moan. Puddleshine slowly licked the head. Before, he jumped and moaned onto Darktail's dick. Darktail was wrapping his bushy tail around Puddleshine's cock, making Puddleshine shiver. Darktail went up and down, while he wrapped his cock tightly around Puddleshine's dick.  
He could tell the tom was about to cum. "Now now, who said you could cum? You're not cumming until after this." Puddleshine whined onto his dick, shaking his head no.  
Darktail purred in response. Puddleshine bobbed his mouth up and down, going faster and making choking sounds. ''Hhgghf!" He choked as the tom's semen flowed down his throat.  
Cum dripped down the tom's mouth as he slowly removed his mouth from the tom's dick. "A-a-are we...a-ah! Over..now?" The medicine cat was still holding in cum. "You're making me feel bad, so I'll just fuck you until you can't feel your legs." Darktail snorted, making the tom get into a hunting crouch. "Can I c-cum..?" Puddleshine begged.  
"Beg for it!" He snarled, cuffing the tom's ear. Puddleshine winced. Darktail began to give a rimjob to the tom, licking his tailhole and getting it nice and wet. "Ah! Please! Deeper!" He cried out, digging his claws into the floor.  
Darktail licked the tom's asshole, licking around and swirling his tongue. He licked faster and shoved his muzzle in. Puddleshine yowled, cumming all over the floor beneath them.  
He trembled as Darktail licked his muzzle and swiped all of the cum away. "Tasty, say, Puddleshine, was my cum as good?" He smirked. Slowly, Puddleshine nodded.  
"Right anwser." Darktail mounted the tom, who whimpered. "Darktail...stop...you know I'm a medicine cat..," Puddleshine cried out. "Oh, shut up whore. You know you want my huge, juicy, monster cock." Darktail smirked.  
Darktail slowly began to thrust, while Puddleshine let out small, quiet mewls. He moaned softly and mewled. "Aww...so cute.." Darktail moaned out, before he slammed into the tom and made him bleed.  
Puddleshine screamed, "stop! Please!" Darktail shoved through his barrier, everytime he slammed into the tom, Puddleshine moaned roughly. "Beg for my cock," Darktail snarled, his claws digging into the tight tom's hips.  
"Please, Darktail! Fuck me harder! I want your cock inside of me! I want to be your little whore, and your clumslut! So please..knot me! A-Ah, fuck! Please, Darktail! I'm begging you!" The usually soft tom cried out.  
The two seemed to forget that cats outside could hear, because some cats were already piling out of the den, some were masterbaiting, some were raping prisoners, and some were just have full on sex.  
Darktail grinned and came outside the tom. Darktail licked his claws and padded off the tom, who wailed and stay in the same position, blood and cum leaking out of his tailhole.  
"We'll do this soon, maybe with Needletail." Darktail suggested, padding away, his cock now in it's sheath.


End file.
